


I'd Rather Die Than Share A Tent With You

by Bruhhitsdomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Cheerleaders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhitsdomo/pseuds/Bruhhitsdomo
Summary: "I hope you fall into the fire" Donghyuck hissed"Donghyuck!""At least then I wouldn't have to deal with your annoying ass" Mark replied, venom lacing his words"Mark!""Coach, I don't think your plan is working""Yeah no shit, Jeno""Renjun, Language!""Jesus fuck please take me home"Or in which Coach Jung and Coach Kim realize that their teams absolutely despise each other (Besides Jeno of course, He's a sweetheart and everyone loves him) so they plan a camping trip but it may just make matters worse.(The other teammates won't be going on the trip because I'm unorignial and don't want to write in other characters)





	1. Turning Over A New Leaf

**DENTENTION**

_**Donghyuck's P.O.V** _

 

"Oh my god why the hell do you keep looking at me" I hissed under my breath to avoid being caught my the teacher

 

"As if I'd even spare a glance towards you" Mark scoffed 

 

"Mark! Donghyuck! If you don't want detention I'd suggest you shut your mouths and do your work" Mr. Moon said directing us back to our work

 

"You think you can handle not opening your big ass mouth for the rest of class?" Mark asked with a smirk

 

I only smirked back, my smirk widening when I heard Mr. Moon call out Mark's name and telling him that he has detention

 

"Mr. Moon I have basketball practice that I can't miss, I'm the captain!" Mark complained

 

"Should've thought about that before disturbing my class"

 

I snickered at that while singing "Sucks to suck"

 

"You can join him Mr. Lee"

 

I looked up at Mr. Moon shocked before a pout fell on my face

 

Mr. Moon only let out a tsk at the two of us before mumbling something along the lines of

 

"Jaehyun and Doyoung need to do something about those two before they get kicked off the team"

 

Finally after an insufferable thirty minutes the bell rung

 

While leaving class I noticed that Mark was walking behind me which only reminded me that half of our classes were together which only made me let out a frustrated groan his presence never seeming to leave me alone

 

Taking out my phone I decided to text my friends, they always seemed to distract me from Marks annoying ass

 

**Buncha Hoes and Renjun**

_**February 11th, 2018  10:09 AM** _

**Full Sun:** _Lmaoo guess who just got detention_

 

 **Lele:**   _Me lol_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _Wha-_

 **Full Sun** :  _No wtf I was taking abt me, how tf did you get detention???_ ****

**Lele:**   _I tried to pour acid on Jisung during chemistry_

**Lele:** _Ya know the usual_

 

**Junnie:** _First of all wtf, second of all how'd you guys get detention already it's only second period smhh_

 

**Lele:** _He kept trying to flirt with me so of course I tried to pour acid on him_

**Lele:**   _It's all good though cause he got detention to lmaoo_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _Why is that good, it just means that during detention he'll be trying to flirt with you_

 

 **Lele:**   _FUCK YOUR RIGHT UGH I HATE HIM_

 

 **Junnie:**   _Well while you guys are suffering in detention I'll be at practice having to deal_  

             _those bitch ass basketball players_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _I hope you get detention._

 

 **Junnie:**   _I wont though cause I'm a good student_

**_read at 10:18 AM_ **

 

**Buncha Hoes and Renjun**

_**February 11th, 2018  10:21 AM** _

 

**Junnie:** _Lmaoo guess what the fuck just happened_

 

 **Lele:**   _You got detention_

 

 **Junnie:**   _I got detention IM GONE_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _Lmaoo its what your bitch ass deserves_

**Full Sun:** _How'd you get detention though_

 

 **Junnie:**   _I was walking down the hall and then Jaemin's bitch ass bumped into me_

_and had the NERVE to yell at me so of course I cursed him out and the principal_

_just so happened to be right there so now we both got detention lol_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _Youre such a dumb ass omfg_

 

 **Junnie:**   _I know lmaoo_

"He's so dumb oh my god" I mumbled to myself with a laugh while finally reaching the library where study hall was held

 

"Hey" I said sitting at the table with Chenle, Nancy, and Renjun

 

earning hello's back from each of them 

 

"Your boyfriends walking over here" Nancy teased Chenle

 

"I don't have a boyfriend thou-"

 

Chenle was cut off by Jisung sitting down right next to him laughing at the older boys expression

 

"Why're you over here" Chenle said barely sparing Jisung a glance as he continued to do his work

 

"Nothing" Jisung replied placing his head in his palm as he continued to stare at Chenle

 

"Can you go do nothing with your other fuckboy friends some of us have better things to do"

 

"Jisung why do you still mess with them you know they hate us" Jeno said pulling the younger boy up and dragging him towards a table full of fuckboys aka basketball players

 

"God bless Lee Jeno" Chenle uttered making the rest of us face him

 

"Oh don't look at me we all know Jeno is the only one on the basketball team who isn't a fuck boy or annoying"

 

"Okay true but he associates himself with those types of people"

 

"Guys that doesn't matter right now, what matters is how we're going to tell coach that we all got detention" Renjun said interrupting Chenle's and I's argument

 

The table suddenly fell silent as the three of us looked towards Nancy who was diligently working, feeling the eyes on her she looked up glancing towards all of us before shaking her head

 

"Nope. Nuh uh. I won't do it" Nancy said

 

"Come on Nancy please" I begged giving her puppy dog eyes

 

"Nope I refuse to do it" She said standing her ground

 

…..

 

"Hey coach can I talk to you?" Nancy said slipping into Mr. Kim's room

 

The three boys waited outside the room listening in on the conversation to see if they were in the clear or not

 

"Sure sweetie, What'd you wanna talk about" The man replied setting down the book he was currently reading

 

"Well you see what had happened was....." Nancy trailed off

 

"What did they do?" Mr. Kim replied with a sigh

 

"Whattttt? What did who do?" Nancy said her voice raising in pitch

 

From outside the door Renjun face palmed, regretting ever asking Nancy to talk to coach for them

 

"Boys you can come in" Mr. Kim said letting out another sigh

 

The three boys walked in with their heads hung low

 

"Hi coach" They mumbled in unison

 

"What did you three do this time?"

 

"Coach before we tell you we just want you to know that it wasn't our fault" Donghyuck said

 

"Eh, more or less" Chenle said with a shrug

 

"Dude shut up" Renjun hissed slapping Chenle's arm

 

"Hey don't hit me" Chenle whined hitting Renjun back which only resulted in slaps being sent back and forth

 

"Boys!"

 

"What happened?"

 

"We got detention" Chenle squeaked 

 

"And how did you get detention?" Mr. Kim asked while taking his glasses and rubbing the bridge

 

"Wait let me guess it was all the basketball teams fault" He said wearing a sarcastic smile

 

"Actually yes" Donghyuck dumbly replied

 

"What did they do this time?"

 

"Well Mark kept staring at me during class so of course I called him out on it so we started arguing and Mr. Moon gave us detention"

 

"Chenle?"

 

"I was trying to do my work in chemistry but Jisung wouldn't stop messing with me so I tried to pour acid on him" Chenle shrugged

 

"Renjun? please don't tell me it's anything worse"

 

"Not really, Jaemin bumped into me in the hallway and started yelling at me so of course I cursed him out and the principal just happened to be right there"

 

"God, can't you guys try to get along with them. Regionals are coming up you can't keep getting detention or I'll have to kick you guys off the team"

 

"What?!"

 

"No! I can't get kicked off!"

 

"Then you guys need to start acting like mature young adults and not children" Mr. Kim calmly threatened 

 

The three boys nodded before leaving the classroom and walking to the cafeteria with Nancy

 

Half way there Nancy met up with some of her other friends

 

"You guys heard what Coach said we need to stop acting immature" Renjun mumbled

 

Chenle and Donghyuck mumbled in agreement, nobody really wanting to talk after the thought of getting kicked off the team was burned into their minds

 

"Okay we should just start ignoring them, don't give into their ignorance they can get kicked off the basketball team but I'm not losing my position on the cheer squad because of some stupid boys" Donghyuck said

 

The other boys nodded and continued their way to the cafeteria

 

Half through lunch Jisung sat down with the boys wrapping an arm around Chenle with a large smile on his face

 

"Leave me alone Jisung I'm not in the mood" Chenle grumbled while pushing the boys arm off of him

 

"What's wrong?" Jisung asked forcing Chenle to face him

 

"Nothing I jus-"

 

"Don't bother Jisung we all know they're just a bunch of bitches" Mark hissed from where he was standing with Jaemin

 

Nobody sitting at the table said anything

 

Renjun just sat and played with his food while Donghyuck sat with his fists clenched trying not to snap at Mark

 

"What's wrong Hyuckie? Cat got your tongue?" Mark teased

 

Before he could respond Renjun placed his arm on the boy giving him a look as if saying 'leave it'

 

"Fine, let's just go" Donghyuck mumbled getting up from the table and leaving along with Chenle and Renjun

 

"Chenle!"

 

"Jisung, what do you wan-"

 

Chenle was cut off by Jisung pulling him into a tight hug

 

"Sorry about Mark, I know he can be a dick sometimes" Jisung said once he pulled away

 

"I-its fine really" Chenle stuttered with a light blush covering his cheeks

 

"Uh..I should get to class" The shorter boy said turning away from Jisung meeting up with his friends who stood waiting with a smirk

 

"Chenle are you blushing?" Renjun asked in a teasing tone

 

"What? No! Leave me alone!" Chenle said walking ahead of his friends leaving them behind to laugh at the boy

 

 

 

 

 


	2. My Knight In Shining Armor

_**Renjun's P.O.V** _

 

Finally class is over but now I have to go to detention which I was not looking forward to

 

Stopping at my locker to put my books away I saw Jaemin coming my way so I pretended to be busy

 

"You know this is all your fault that we have detention right?"

 

"Yep"

 

"I'm missing basketball practice all because your dumbass bumped into me"

 

"Mhm I am such a dumb ass, so sorry to inconvenience you" I mumbled closing my locker

 

"So....What's up with you" Jaemin asked me confused as I walked to the detention room

 

"Nothing I just don't feel like dealing with you at the moment" I replied walking into the classroom and sitting down at a random table

 

Jaemin looked at me confused since I would usually egg on his behavior but soon sat down probably just brushing it off

 

Next Donghyuck came in immediately sitting down next to me whispering a small hey

 

I only offered a smile before I turned to my backpack and grabbed a random book out beginning to read to pass the time

 

Mark and Jisung came into the class next, Mark gave Donghyuck a scowl but he only ignored it which made Mark confused but proceeded to sit down with Jaemin who was at a table across the room

 

Chenlewas the last one to join the table, immediately pulling out his notebook after giving a small wave to the both of us

 

"Alright!" Mr. Seo clapped

 

"You guys know how detention works. No talking, no eating, you can't leave the room, and no fighting" He ended with while giving a pointed look towards Donghyuck and Mark

 

Everybody just nodded before Mr. Seo left the classroom locking it behind him

 

"So, what's with you guys" Mark called out

 

"Mr. Seo said we're not supposed to talk" I said my voice coming barely above a whisper

 

"Yeah but you guys never follow the rules so what's up" Jaemin said turning towards us

 

"Nothing, can't you just leave us alone" Donghyuck said

 

"Literally just this morning you wouldn't shut up and now you barely talk at all"

 

"mhm" Donghyuck hummed

 

"Guys just don't talk to them" Chenle whispered but Jaemin still caught it

 

"Don't talk to us? Thank the lord I can finally live a peaceful life" Jaemin overexaggerated 

 

"mhm you can finally live that peaceful life" I said flipping a page over

 

Twenty minutes had passed by and the room remained silent besides the three of us whispering to help each other with homework and Mark occasional groan as he whined about missing practice

 

"Oh my god you guys are so annoying!" Mark yelled out of nowhere 

 

"We're not even doing anything" Chenle said

 

"Exactly! Why aren't you guys being all loud mouthed and annoying!"

 

"Sorry for trying to be mature" I scoffed

 

"Why're you trying be mature all of a sudden? What happened to being immature and always fighting with us?" Jaemin said walking across the room to sit down next to me

 

"Can't we just be mature without and explanation" I mumbled and continued to read

 

"No" Jaemin said ripping the book out of my hands and standing up

 

I was about to reach to snatch it back but

 

1\. Jaemin was much taller than me

 

and

 

2\. I don't want to get kicked off the team

 

So I just sat there and began talking with Donghyuck and Chenle

 

"Why can't they just accept that we're turning over a new leaf"

 

"I don't know but it's annoying" Chenle said

 

"Exactly, they're acting like babies"

 

We continued to talk about the other three as if they weren't in the same room as us

 

"If you think we're soooo annoying why don't you do something about it" Mark said

 

"No thanks" Donghyuck replied before turning back to continue our conversation

 

"I swear the only one in this room that doesn't act like a baby is Jisung and he's the youngest out of all of them!" I exclaimed

 

Jisung let out a laugh which only resulted in him getting hit by both Jaemin and Mark

 

"Don't hit me just because you're acting like children. Just accept that they're turning over a new leaf" Jisung said

 

"Shut up Jisung" Mark and Jaemin said in unison

 

"Rude."

 

"So Chenle how're things going with you know who" I said raising my eyebrows

 

"Who? Oh him. We don't speak of him"

 

"What? Why not?" Donghyuck said pushing his homework aside

 

"He started talking shit about you guys so I punched him in the dick and he slapped me so" Chenle shrugged as if it was normal

 

"What's his name again?" I asked between gritted teeth

 

"uh..Minhyuk why?"

 

"No reason" Donghyuck said with a sour expression

 

"Seriously guys it's no big deal, don't do something you'll regret" Chenle said

 

"It's not fine!" Donghyuck yelled making the other boys look at us

 

"Stop yelling they're looking over here, and it is fine it didn't even hurt"

 

"It doesn't matter if it hurt or not he slapped so now we have to beat his ass!" I yelled

 

"You guys know what'll happen if you get into a fight. Drop it."

 

"I don't fucking care! If I get kicked off the team oh well he's not just gonna put his hands on you and get away with it" I yelled

 

"Chenle the fact that you think we care more about being on the Cheerleading team then defending our friend hurts me, If me or Renjun got slapped wouldn't you do the same?" 

 

"Of course but st-"

 

"But nothing, He's getting his ass beat end of discussion." I said

 

"Guys you're gonna get kicked off"

 

"We don't care" We said in unison

 

_**No One's P.O.V** _

 

During their whole conversation no one noticed how livid Jisung looked but then second Mr. Seo came back to the room and told them detention was over Jisung was gone

 

Walking into the dance studio he called out to Minhyuk

 

"Hey Minhyuk can I talk to you?" Jisung said faking a smile

 

"Oh wassup bro" Minhyuk said walking out the dance studio with Jisung

 

"What did you wanna talk about" Minhyuk said with a smile while leaning against the wall

 

"So I heard you slapped Chenle" Jisung said

 

"Oh yeah, you know how they get" Minhyuk said with a laugh

 

"Yeah..yeah" Jisung trailed off before swinging a punch at Minhyuk

 

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK" 

 

"Don't you dare ever put your hands on him again you hear me?"

 

Minhyuk let out a dark laugh wiping his nose before swinging at Jisung which he dodged and punched him the face and kicking him onto the ground

 

(I don't know how to write fight scenes so bare with me)

 

Minhyuk got back up punching JIsung in the stomach making the boy double over but still fought through the pain and continued to punch Minhyuk in the gut before the other boy fell over and just stayed on the ground

 

"If I ever hear that you put your hand's on him or any of his friends I won't leave you breathing you got that?"Jisung threatened

 

Minhyuk could only nod

 

"Good." He then walked away

 

Turning the corner he was met with Renjun, Donghyuck, and Chenle who were supposedly looking for Minhyuk

 

"Oh hey guys, you don't have to worry about Minhyuk" Jisung said with a smile

 

"What?"

 

"What're you talking about? And why're your knuckles busted" Renjun questioned

 

"Don't worry about it" Jisung waved off

 

"Jisun-" Chenle was cut off

 

"Don't worry about it, have a good night you guys" Jisung said while patting Chenle's head before leaving the trio

 

The three boys continued to walk before they found Minhyuk on the ground

 

"What the fuck happened to you" Chenle asked

 

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Minhyuk flinched

 

Chenle looked to his other friends confused who wore the same exact expression

 

"And tell your boyfriend he needs to go to anger management classes" Minhyuk hissed while getting up before limping away

 

"Boyfriend?" Chenle mumbled to himself before everything clicked in his head

 

"Ugh why would Jisung do this?" Chenle groaned while pace palming

 

"Jisung? Did this?" Donghyuck questioned

 

"Don't you guys get it? He told us not to worry about Minhyuk anymore and his knuckles were all busted up and all of a sudden Minhyuk is telling me that my boyfriend needs anger management classes?"

 

"I don't even have a boyfriend for crying out loud" Chenle huffed

 

"AW look at Jisung being Chenle's Knight in shining armor" Renjun cooed

 

"Shut up" Chenle said with a blush rising to his face

 

"That's so cute of him coming to your rescue like that" Donghyuck teased

 

"Can't you guys shut up! We already missed two hours of practice we don't wanna miss the last two" Chenle whined

 

The three boys immediately began running towards the locker rooms where they changed into their uniforms which consisted of a short sleeved red crop top with black and white detailing that also had SMH written across the top and a red skirt with black and white detailing along with white knee socks that had blue striped at the top and white sneakers

 

As Chenle was pulling up his skirt Jisung came out of the restroom adjusting his uniform before moving to leave the locker room

 

"Jisung!" Chenle called out while running across the locker room in only his uniform and socks on which inevitably led to Chenle sliding across the floor and straight into Jisung's arms

 

Chenle stood there for a couple seconds practically turning into a puddle in Jisung's arms before he realized what he was doing 

 

"Sorry, sorry!" Chenle said hiding the blush that was covering his face

 

"It's fine" Jisung said letting out a laugh

 

"What did you need?"

 

"Oh right! I just wanted to thank you for what you did, you didn't have to though" Chenle said playing with his thumbs

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jisung said nervously

 

"You don't have to play dumb I know you beat up Minhyuk" 

 

"Minhyuk? I don't think I've ever heard of a Minhyuk?"

 

"Well I just wanted to say thank you, I really appreciate it" Chenle said giving Jisung a small smile before walking away

 

"Please don't say anything, I'm already embarrassed'' Chenle whined as he made his way back to his friends

 

"What type of friends would we be if we didn't tease you" Donghyuck snickered, Renjun joined in which only made the blush on Chenle's face darken

 

"Aw look our baby is blushing" Renjun cooed

 

"Does our baby have a crush on Jisungie" Hyuck teased

 

"What? No! Shut up we have practice!" Chenle said walking away while wearing an adorable pout

 

"Ah Chenle is so cute" Hyuck cooed, Renjun nodding in agreement as they walked out of the locker room to join the rest of the team

 

"Finally the whole team is here!" Coach Kim clapped

 

"What's going on?" Renjun asked JooE

 

"No idea, we'll find out soon I guess" JooE replied with a shrug

 

"Can I please see Lee Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Mark Lee, and Jisung Park in my office please?" Coach Jung called out

 

"What did we do now?" Chenle said panicked

 

"You don't think we're getting kicked off do you?" Donghyuck asked

 

"We didn't do anything why would they?!" Renjun replied just as panicked

 

"I don't know why else would we be getting called in with them?"

 

All seven boys piled into Mr. Jung's office waiting for their coaches to join them

 

"Sooo" Mark started

 

"God please shut up" Donghyuck grumbled

 

"Dude what happened to being civilized?" Renjun hissed hitting him in the arm

 

"Sorry but he keeps being annoying" Hyuck defended

 

"We know that they're annoying but we can't keep getting in trouble Hyuck" Chenle said

 

"You guys are talking about us like we're not in the same room" Jaemin said while rolling his eyes

 

"OH MY GOD WE'RE TRYING TO BE NICE SHUT THE HEL-" Renjun was cut off by Chenle covering his mouth, both the boys wearing sheepish smiles once they noticed that the coaches had walked in

 

"You guys are probably wondering why you've been called in here" Coach Jung started

 

"Obviously" Donghyuck mumbled under his breath but Coach Kim still caught it making him send a look in Hyuck's directions

 

"Anyways, you guys have been getting into a lot a trouble because of issues between each other so Coach Jung and I have decided that the seven of you will be spending your week off on a camping trip together" Coach Kim said with a large smile

 

"WHAT"

 

"BUT WHY WE'VE BEEN GETTING ALONG JUST FINE!" Donghyuck yelled

 

"YEAH WE HAVEN'T BEEN ARGUING OR ANYTHING" Mark agreed

 

"SEE THEY'RE EVEN AGREEING WITH EACH OTHER! WE'RE ALL FRIENDS NOW" Chenle yelled

 

"Since you guys are such good friends with each other why don't you hug Jisung" Coach Jung said

 

"What? Why?" Chenle yelled

 

"JUST DO IT" Renjun and Donghyuck yelled pushing Chenle into Jisung's arms

 

"See we're all friends" Chenle said his voice coming out muffled from Jisung's chest eventually pulling away leaving the two with red stained cheeks

 

"I don't believe it. Donghyuck why don't you give Mark a nice loving hug" Coach Kim said

 

"Hell no I'm not touching him" Donghyuck said with a look of disgust on his face

 

"Then it's settled you guys will be going on the camping trip"

 

"Wait no!" Donghyuck screamed

 

The boy slowly inched over to Mark before patting him on the shoulder and giving a hopeful smile

 

"Hug" the coached said in unison

 

Mark then grabbed Donghyuck by the waist pulling him in for a big hug before pulling away 

 

"See we're all friends here" Mark said

 

"Oh that doesn't matter we already talked about it with the principal you guys are going on this trip" Coach Jung said

 

"THEN WHY DID WE HAVE TO HUG" Mark and Donghyuck yelled

 

"Eh that was just for fun"

 

"Now we'll leave you guys to talk about everything"

 

"Don't kill each other now" Coach Kim said

 

And the second they left

 

All hell broke loose.


	3. Go To Hell Lee

"AHHH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Chenle screamed at Mark the second the door closed

 

"MY FAULT?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!"

 

"IF YOU WOULDNT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE HYUCK ALONE WE WOULDNT BE IN THIS MESS"

 

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS ALL MY FAULT YOU TRIED TO POUR ACID ON JISUNG" Mark screamed back

 

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS TRYING TO DO MY WORK AND HE WOULDN'TSTOP FLIRTING WITH ME, HE HAD IT COMING!"

 

"Well whatever, Donghyuck was the one that started this feud back in middle school" Jaemin said trying to defend Mark

 

"What the fuck no it wasn't, Mark started this whole thing" Renjun said

 

"I definitely did not start this" Mark said

 

"Yes you did, I remember it like it was yesterday"

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

 

 

 

_"Renjun, has anyone ever told you you're crazy?" donghyuck said while laughing_

 

_"No but thanks I guess" Renjun replied laughing harder_

 

_"I don't think- Hyuck! Lucas is walking over here!" Chenle got cut off once he saw who was coming over_

 

_"What? How do I look? Quick!"_

 

_"You look fine don't sweat it, if Yukhei doesn't like you then that's his fault" Renjun said nonchalantly mainly because he hated Yukhei but would support his friends in anything_

 

_Wong Yukhei, The boy had failed the 8th Grade twice just to stay back with his younger friends but that's no reason to hate someone right? Yukhei was a fuckboy, he toyed with peoples hearts and made them feel like they were on top of the world with him until he would suddenly dump them and just leave them in the dust. Lately Yukhei would always come over to the three boys to flirt with Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle told him to be careful but he didn't listen but everything would change that day_

 

_"Hey, Hyuckie" Yukhei said shooting him a smile_

 

_"Renjun, Chenle" He only gave a nod his smile dropping immediately_

 

_The two boys shrugged off his presence_

 

_"So Hyuckie, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with m-"_

 

_"Stop Yukhei, this can't go on anymore" Mark said walking up to their table_

 

_"Mark what the hell are you doing? Shut up!" Hyuck whisper yelled_

 

_"Yeah, Mark what the hell are you doing" Yukhei said sending him a pointed look_

 

_"Sorry but I will not allow this" Mark said crossing his arms_

 

_"Mark, you're not my dad stop acting like it!" Donghyuck yelled_

 

_"I'm only trying to protect you!"_

 

_"Well stop I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself"_

 

_"You know what forget it! I don't want to go on a date with a freak like you anyways" Yukhei said pushing between the two boys_

 

_"This is all your fault" Donghyuck said between gritted teeth, tears beginning to brim his eyes_

 

_To make matters worse as he was walking away he bumped into another student which lead to the kids lunch splattering all across his chest_

 

Thinking back to what had happened made Donghyuck grimace at the memories

 

"That's not what happened!" Mark yelled

 

"Yes it is! Jesus fuck stop trying to save your own ass" Donghyuck said

 

"Whatever, no wonder Yukhei didn't want to date you" Mark said whispering the last part but Donghyuck still heard it

 

"Go to Hell, Lee" Donghyuck said tears beginning to brim his eyes before he left the office slamming the door behind him

 

The room was silent for a couple of moments before Jeno said one of the most ignorant things ever

 

"Why is he telling me to go to Hell I didn't do anything to him" Jeno mumbled to himself

 

"SHUT UP, JENO" 

 

 

 

 


	4. Saturdays Are For Sleeping In And Cartoons Not Camping Trips With Your Enemies

"I already want to go home" Chenle said between a yawn

 

"Same" Donghyuck said walking up to his two friends carrying his backpack

 

"Saturdays are for cartoons and sleeping in" Renjun said sending a look of disgust towards Coach Kim and Coach Jung

 

"Definitely not for camping trips with your enemies" Chenle said glaring in the direction of Jaemin and Mark

 

"Wow." Renjun said suddenly

 

"What?" Chenle and Donghyuck asked looking at the boy confused

 

"Our minds, they amaze me" Renjun continued, raising a hand to his temple

 

"Renjun, what in the ever loving fuck are you talking about?" Donghyuck asked while laughing

 

"We're all wearing the same thing...Well almost the same thing but still"

 

The boys didn't intentionally match clothes but here they were standing in outfits that were almost exactly the  same

 

All three boys had on light grey sweatpants along with their white converses, the only difference between their outfits were the shirts they were wearing

 

"Wow, we really out here being best friend goals without even trying" Hyuck said

 

"Why do you guys constantly act like crackheads, Jesus" Chenle said shaking his head

 

"Shut up you love us" Renjun said giving the boy a light push

 

"Unfortunately, it's time to get in the car lets go" 

 

Mr. Jung was sat in the drivers seat with Mr. Kim in the passengers seat

 

In the row behind sat Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle

 

("I can't belive you guys, fucking traitors" "Don't complain we all know you wanted to sit with Jisung anyways" "Shut the fuck up before I slap you")

 

In the next row Hyuck and Renjun sat by themselves and on the last row Mark and Jaemin were sat with the last seat being occupied with some of their luggage 

 

Hyuck and Renjun immediately took out their phones texting the group chat

 

"Why're you guys texting in the group chat we're all in the same car" Chenle said turning around to face the other two boys

 

"Shut up!" Hyuck hissed

 

"Just text us back you fake" Renjun said before returning his attention to his phone once again

 

**BUNCHA HOES + RENJUN**

_**February  17th, 2018  6:08 AM** _

 

**Junnie:** _I would never kiss Jaemin ever fuck off._

 

**Full Sun:** _You might not wanna kiss him but he does want to kiss you_

 

**Junnie:**   _No he doesn't shut the fuck up_

 

**Lele:**   _What the fuck are you guys talking abt_

 

**Full Sun:**   _We're talking abt how Jaemin wants to kiss Renjun_

**Full Sun:**   _Ya know, the usual_

 

**Lele:**   _And how did you come to this conclusion???_

 

**Full Sun:**   _When I got here I saw how Jaemin was staring at Renjun_

 

**Junnie:** _And how might that be?_

 

**Full Sun:** _Idk he just looked like he wanted to cuddle you and was about to bust out the uwu's_

 

**Lele:** _Who wouldn't Renjun's adorable_

 

**Junnie:**   _Im not adorable :(_

 

**Full Sun:** _Cute._

**Full Sun:**   _But that's not the point. The point is Jaemin was doing it_

**Full Sun:**   _You know, Renjuns self-proclaimed mortal enemy_

 

**Lele:**   _That does sound a lil sus when you put it that way_

 

**Junnie:**   _How is that sus, practically everyone calls me cute_

**Junnie:**   _WHICH IM NOT._

 

**Lele:** _Just say you know youre cute and keep it moving_

 

**Full Sun:**   _^^^_

 

**Junnie:**   _Both of you are cuter than me shut up_

 

**Full Sun:**   _Um no_

**Full Sun:**   _Maybe Chenle though because both of you are adorable uwu_

 

**Lele:**   _Shut up Im not adorable you have no proof >:(_

 

**Junnie:** _Jisung begs to differ._

 

**Lele:**   _sHUT-_

 

**Full Sun:**   _Just give me one second to find the cutest pictures of you two._

 

**FULL SUN SENT TWELVE PHOTOS**

**(I was going to put the pictures in but it wasn’t working for some reason ): )**

 

 

 

" Okay everyone, let's play a game" Coach Jung piped up which resulted in the six teenagers groaning, Jeno was fine with anything because once again he was an angel

 

"End. My. Suffering." Donghyuck groaned while hitting his head on the window

 

"Come on guys its not that bad, lets play I spy. Donghyuck go first" Coach Kim said trying to lift their moods

 

"Fine. I spy seven teenagers who want to go home." Donghyuck deadpanned

 

"Hmm that's not how you play but A for effort!" Coach Jung spoke looking at Donghyuck through the Rear view mirror

 

"How about we play confessions instead?" Coach Kim offered

 

"How do you play?" Jaemin asked bored

 

"I'll say I'm thinking of a number one through twenty. Whoever gets closest to my number has to confess something" He explained

 

"So, I'm thinking of a number one through twenty"

 

All the boys gave their numbers but Renjun was the closest to eighteen so he had to confess something

 

"When we were younger Donghyuck was getting on my nerves so I pushed him down the stairs and blamed it on Chenle"

 

"I told you it wasn't me!" Chenle yelled

 

"Jesus Christ."

 

"Moving on.." Coach Kim said giving Renjun a worried look

 

"I'm thinking of a number one through twenty"

 

This time Jeno had to confess

 

"Back in the third grade I had a crush on our math teacher"

 

And so the game continued until the boys slowly started to fall asleep one by one

 

Mark leaning up against the luggage with Jaemin laying his head on the window, an uncomfortable position for boy the boys

 

Renjun had his head resting on Donghyuck's who had his head on top of Renjun's, both boys sleeping soundly

 

Jisung had one arm wrapped around Chenle's waist almost pulling the boy on to his lap and Jeno laid against the door

 

The car was absolutely silent besides the quiet hum of the car and the music playing in the background 

 

Doyoung sat in the passengers seat twiddling his thumbs seemingly deep in thought

 

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked, diverting his attention away from the road for a second to look at Doyoung. Doyoung didn't reply and remained in his own little world, Jaehyun reached over squeezing his hand around the other mans thigh which seemed to stop his train of thoughts but immediately sent him into a gay panic

 

"Ah sorry, what did you say?" Doyoung said a blush rising to his cheeks out of embarrassment and from the fact that Jaehyun had his hand on his thigh

 

"I asked if you were okay" Jaehyun repeated sending Doyoung one of those heavenly smiles

 

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Doyoung shrugged off giving the man a smile to which he only replied with a soft squeeze on his thigh making the heat return back to Doyoung's face before he removed his hand leaving a warm feeling in Doyoungs thigh and stomach which had Doyoung stunting an adorable smile the rest of the ride

 

The boys continued to sleep until Jaehyun pulled over at a gas station to fill the tank and let the boys use the restroom

 

Jeno was the first one to wake up from the coach's calls so he was immediately in charge of waking everybody else up. He first turned towards Jisung taking a second to coo at how adorable He and Chenle looked.

 

"Jisung" jeno muttered shaking the taller boy. Jisung only let a small groan, pulling Chenle closer to his body. At this point Chenle had woken up from all the moving, a blush immediately rising to his face once he saw what position. After a couple of minutes of struggling Jisung was finally awake, though Jeno did leave the car with a bite mark on his hand and Jisung still hand his lanky arms wrapped around Chenle's tiny waist.

 

Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Mark woke up with ease. The four boys tumbling out of the car to use the restrooms.

 

Jaemin was the first one back in the car, immediately climbing to the back. Resting one leg on the seat and his back on the luggage falling asleep almost immediately.

 

Renjun was the second one in the car, not even realizing he climbed all the way to the back and in between, who he assumed was Donghyuck's, legs. Renjun tried to push "Donghyuck's" legs off of the seat so he could sit properly but Jaemin only whined in protest wrapping his arms around Renjun, bringing the boys face to his chest.

 

As the other boys climbed back in the car they were shocked to find Renjun and Jaemin like that in the back but didn't have the heart to wake up the two so they only carriedon the road trip.

 

At some point during the road trip Donghyuck fell asleep, his head falling onto Mark's shoulder. The older boy was about to push him off before deciding that he was too cute to be disturbed.

 

_'Is it bad to think your enemy is cute?'_ Mark thought to himself

 

_'Eh it doesn't matter he looks cute'_ Mark concluded before wrapping a arm around the younger before falling asleep also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Sorry this update took so long, I'll try to update more frequently so you guys can enjoy the book better <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave comments if you have any recommendations or comments you would like me to take into consideration, also please leave kudos its very helpful :))))))


	5. Shall We Call A Truce?

"Na Jaemin I swear to fucking god if you don't let go of me-"

 

"Give it a rest Renjun I was asleep and you're the one who climbed into my arms" Jaemin argued letting the smaller boy go before sitting up

 

"I was half asleep ass hat!"

 

"Language!" Coach Kim yelled shutting up whatever Jaemin was about to say

 

Renjun only sat there with his arms folded across his chest grumbling to himself

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

"Asshole"

 

"Fuc-"

 

"Oh my God, would you guys just kiss already this sexual tension is killing me" Donghyuck groaned right after waking up

 

Only then had Donghyuck realized that he was practically cuddling with Mark, pushing the boy away while mumbling a 'ew' he continued to speak

 

"I mean it's obvious that you two like each other  might as well just confess already"

 

"Shut up!" Renjun yelled as his cheeks began to warm up

 

"I'm only telling the truth Renjun there's no need to get mad" Donghyuck said a grin slowly rising to his face

 

"I'm not mad, and you're not telling the truth"

 

"The only way to explain you blushing is that you're mad unless (read: cue dramatic gasp) you have a cr-"

 

At that point Renjun slapped a hand over Donghyuck's mouth which only made the boy smile more

 

"You don't know what you're talking about" Renjun hissed before leaning into the boys ear

 

"If you tell anybody about this I swear to god it'll be the last thing you do. Got that?" Renjun threatened but Donghyuck didn't even flinch but still nodded just to feed into the boys threats

 

The second he was let go of he leaned over the seat to relay the message to Chenle

 

"Group chat now."

 

**BUNCHA HOES + RENJUN**

**_February 17th, 2018  12:13 AM_ **

 

 **Full Sun:** _Sooooo….._

 

 **Junnie:**   _Sooooo????_

 

 **Lele:**   _So._

 

 **Junnie:**   _Why're we saying so again?_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _Because-_

 **Full Su** _n:_ _I actually don't know either. Lele said go to the group chat but no one was saying anything_

_so I started the conversation_

 

 **Junnie:**   _Lele please explain why you called us tot eh group chat_

 

 **Lele:**   _I stg I'm friends with idiots._

 **Lele:** _Are we seriously going to sit here and act like Renjun doesn't have a fat crush on Jaemin_

 

 **Junnie:**   _wHAT-_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _yeah Renjun has a fat gay crush on Jaemin_

 

 **Junnie:** _FIRST OF ALL WE'RE ALL GAY_

 **Junnie:**   _SECOND OF ALL I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM_

 

 **Lele:**   _I can hear you gay panicking from here_

 

 **Junnie:**   _IM NOT SHUT UP_

 

 **Full Sun:**   _Yes you are_

 **Full Sun:**   _And stop pouting_

 

 **Junnie:**   _IM NOT POUTING SKSKSK_

 

 **Full Sun:** _You are. I can see you pouting._

 **Full Sun:** _Also Jaemin looks like he wants to kiss you_

 

 **Lele** : _UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU_

 

**_[Junnie Has Left BUNCHA HOES + RENJUN]_ **

 

 **Full Sun:** _VDWJIVNER_

 

 **Lele:**   _SKSKSKS_

 

 

Just as Chenle was about to add Renjun back to the group chat the car came to a sudden stop

 

"We're here!" Coach Jung called a giant smile making its way to his face showing off his dimples

 

"Yay." The boys called flatly before they began to climb out the car one by one

 

"Okay let's all pair up first of all" Coach Kim said clapping his hands together

 

"Based on the information Jeno has given us" Coach Jung continued still wearing a large smile

 

The six boys turned to Jeno only to give him a glare to which he responded with an adorable eye smile and a sheepish shrug

 

"Okay so Mark you'll be paired up with Donghyuck. Jisung with Chenle and Jaemin and Renjun with be paired"

 

"Whoever you are paired up with is who you'll be sharing a tent with"

 

"Who's Jeno going to share a tent with? He get's nightmares a lot, I'll share a tent with him" Mark said trying to switch partners

 

"Well Jeno told us that he would fine on his own so you'll be sharing a tent with Donghyuck." 

 

The statement only made the two boys grimace at the fact that they'll be sharing a tent together

 

"Anyways let's start getting camp set up"

 

"Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin, and Mark go gather so wood so we can start a fire"

 

"Chenle, JIsung, and Jeno start setting up the tents"

 

"Come on Junnie" Hyuck said walking off

 

The shorter boy ran to catch up with the other boy, neither of them waiting for the others

 

"So tell me why you have a crush on Jaemin" Hyuck said while picking up some sticks

 

"I already told you I don't have a crush on him" Renjun sighed bending over to get a stick

 

"Well I still think he has a crush on you"

 

"And why do you think that" He replied while rolling his eyes

 

"Well for one when you bent over he was staring at your butt so" the boy shrugged

 

"What?" Renjun yelled a blush immediately making its way to his face

 

"Oh my god you should've seen your face" Donghyuck wheezed

 

"It was just a joke. They're talking about something, I think its about us since they keep looking over here though" Donghyuck spoke after he sobered up

 

Just as Renjun turned around to look at the other two boys to see what Hyuck was talking about Jaemin looked over to the other two boys. Renjun immediately whipped his around the other way another blush making its way to his cheeks

 

"Ugh you guys should just date already" Donghyuck groaned

 

"Who should date already?" Jaemin asked walking over to the other two boys much to Mark protest since you could see him in the background rapidly waving his arms around while shaking his head 'no'

 

"No one!" Renjun replied as the words left Jaemin's mouth

 

"Why're you over here anyways, Mark seems to want you back" Donghyuck asked continuing to collect wood

 

"Well we came on this camping trip so that we would stop fighting and honestly I don't want to get kicked off the basketball team which will probably happen if I keep getting in trouble because of our petty feud"

 

"So we should all just try to be civil" Jaemin continued 

 

"We tried that and you guys wouldn't stop annoying us"

 

"Maybe we're just not meant to friends" Renjun continued looking up

 

"We weren't even being annoying!" Mark yelled

 

"See he's already not being civil" Donghyuck said pointing at Mark

 

"That's because Mark's an arrogant asshole, but Jisung and I have agreed that we should be civil"

 

Mark looked offended before sending Jaemin the middle finger

 

"We never had a problem with Jisung or Jeno it was only you two" Donghyuck said

 

"But Ch-"

 

"Chenle only hated him because he wouldn't stop trying to flirt with him but now I think Chenle has a crush on him I don't know anymore" Renjun said cutting Jaemin off

 

"Well this conversation has been very enlightening" Jaemin said looking off

 

"Anyways, what do you guys say? Friends?" Jaemin asked sticking his hand out for a handshake

 

Donghyuck was the first to agree, shaking his hand with a sure

 

Renjun however looked very suspicious as if the other boys were planning something before he pushed the thoughts off and shook hands with Jaemin also

 

"I can't believe you're friends with them" mark said scrunching up his face

 

"God I fucking hate you" Donghyuck muttered

 

"They're better than you" Jaemin said sending Mark a smile

 

"Wow I can't believe this. We've been friends since we were in diapers and you just betray me like this just so you can get a date mhmhmh" Mark said feigning hurt

 

(how do you type the noise when you shake your iM-)

 

"Shut up I'm not trying to get a date you dumb bitch"

 

"I really hate you sometimes" Mark replied shaking his head

 

"The feelings mutual."

 

...

 

The boy then burst out laughing putting their arms around each others shoulders. Donghyuck and Renjun looked at them like they were crazy though they both knew that they did the same thing along with Chenle

 

Back at camp Chenle, Jisung, and Jeno we’re finishing setting up the tents before the boys sat on down making small talk

 

”So why do you think your friends hate mine?” Jeno said leaning in slightly

 

”Donghyuck doesn’t like Mark because of what happened in middle school and Renjun doesn’t like Jaemin because freshman year he had a crush on him but Jaemin was only playing with his feelings but I’m not so sure anymore I’m pretty sure Renjun has a crush on Jaemin now”

 

”Renjun? He has a crush on Jaemin?” Jeno asked tilting his head

 

Chenle only nodded

 

”He’s doing a shit job of showing it” Jisung laughed

 

”Well we’re kinda supposed to hate you guys and your friends supposedly hate us so I guess he just doesn’t want to get played with again?” Chenle shrugged

 

“They’re back” Jeno called

 

Chenle got up to meet up with his friends

 

”We don’t hate Jaemin anymore”

 

”wait- What?” Chenle said looking at the two confused

 

”He called a truce so we’re friends now” Renjun shrugged

 

”damn. Okay i guess, what about Mark”

 

At the mention of his name Donghyuck sent Chenle a glare which made the boy put his hands up in defense

 

“Oh great you guys are back!” Coach Jung said

 

”Now we can start the team bonding exercises!” Coach Kim exclaimed happily

 

”kill me now.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Bonding Fucking Sucks Bro

"Bonding exercises? Are you fucking kidding me?" Renjun asked with a roll of his eyes

 

"LANGUAGE!" Doyoung yelled shooting a look  towards the boy

 

"Anyways you guys will be going against each other to create some friendly competition" Coach Jung exclaimed with a smile

 

"First you'll have to complete an obstacle course with one of your teammates blind folded, In the second event you'll be answering questions about each other, and for the last event it will be a giant game of hide and go seek just for fun"

 

"Hide and Go Seek? What're we ten?" Donghyuck muttered under his breath making Jaemin laugh and Mark sending a "friendly" glare towards Jaemin

 

"And because Jeno doesn't have any problems with any of you guys he won't have to participate, but you can play hide and go seek if you want its up to you"

 

"Anyways choose which partner will be blindfolded, you have five minutes to discuss a game plan before you have to be at the starting line" 

 

"Okay so who should be blindfolded?" Chenle asked as the three boys huddled up

 

"I'm leaning towards Renjun, he's the smallest out of all of us" Donghyuck thought out loud

 

"Hey! You're acting like you guys are super tall you're only an inch taller than me!" Renjun complained

 

"Oh well you're still short" Chenle teased sticking his tongue out at the boy

 

"You're literally 5''4." Renjun deadpanned

 

"Okay and? You're 5''3, and since you're the shortest it'll be easier for you to go around obstacles" Donghyuck explained

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Renjun said while rolling his eyes with a smile barely noticeable 

 

\--

 

"Who do you guys think should be blindfolded?" Jisung asked bored

 

"I'll be blindfolded I guess" Jaemin said with a shrug of his shoulders

 

"Well now that, that's settled let's head over to the starting line" Mark said

 

The three boys walked over to the starting lines grabbing one of the blindfolds to put on Jaemin

 

"Can you see anything?" Jeno asked waving a hand in front of Jaemin's face

 

"How the fuck could I? I have on a blindfold remember, genius?"

 

"Oh yeah" Jeno said with a light chuckle

 

"I swear to god you can't get any dumber" Mark said

 

"How did you even make it to high school?" Jisung questioned

 

"Hey! It's not attack Jeno time" Jeno yelled looking offended at his friends

 

"Sorry but if you do something dumb we have to call you out on it" Jisung said shrugging

 

Before Jeno could reply Doyoung and Jaehyun told the two blindfolded boys to go to the obstacle course with the help of the other boys

 

"When I say start you will lead your partner's through the obstacle course from the sideline" Doyoung explained

 

"Ready? Set, Go!"

 

"Okay Renjun go left, now duck down a little bit a little lower!"

 

"I said lower damn it!" Donghyuck screamed

 

"Stop yelling at me!" Renjun yelled back bending down even lower before moving forward

 

"I can't hear shit you're saying!" Jaemin yelled

 

"Just try to ignore them! Now go to your right! Right, Jaemin your right!" Mark yelled

 

"No! Renjun move the other way Jaemin is right there!" Chenle yelled trying to get Renjun to move

 

"Wha-"

 

Renjun was cut off by suddenly falling onto a firm body?

 

Roaming his hands around he did confirm that it was a body

 

"Jaemin?" 

 

"Ding ding ding" Jaemin said sarcastically sitting up with the boy still on top of him

 

Chenle and Donghyuck sent each other a look once they noticed the blush going across Renjun's cheeks and the tips of his ears

 

"I knew he had a crush on him!" Donghyuck said before highfiving Chenle

 

Finally the two boys were up once again and making their way to the finish with the help of their partners

 

In the end Jaemin finished the obstacle course first resulting in their team celebrating

 

"Okay let's move on to the questioning" Jaehyun said with a clap of his hands

 

"We're so gonna win this" Donghyuck said confidently

 

The three boys had been friends since Renjun and Donghyuck were five and Chenle was four. They knew EVERYTHING about each other, holding a secret between the group was the equivalent of murder to the boys. Yes, that's how close they are. There was no doubt they would win this challenge.

 

On the other hand Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung had only been friends since Mark, Jeno, and Jamein were in the 5th grade and Jisung was in the 4th grade which had still been a long time but the other boys had practically been friends since they were babies

 

"There will be three rounds with five questions in each. Each question is worth one point" Doyoung explained as Jeno passed the boy white boards and dry erase markers

 

Donghyuck and Mark were being questioned first

 

"As for the rules, Me nd Coach Kim will ask Donghyuck and Mark the question first and give them some time to write their answer down on the boards. We will then ask you guys, which ever team hits the buzzer first has the opportunity to answer, however if they get the question wrong the other team will have a chance to answer. If neither teams can get the right answer no team get a point, now lets begin"

 

The first question was where were they born, Donghyuck and Mark wrote down their answers patiently waiting for their partners to be asked the same question

 

"Okay, where was your partner born?"

 

Renjun hit the buzzer immediately just a second before Jisung

 

"Jeju, duh" Chenle said

 

"Donghyuck is this true?"

 

The boy simply nodded his head turning the board around to show it said Jeju

 

The next question was asked to the two boys giving them some time to write down their answers

 

"Okay, who was their first crush?"

 

"First crush....." Chenle muttered, before he could even look at Renjun the other team hit the buzzer

 

"Koeun!" Jaemin yelled

 

"Wrong" Mark said turning his board around that said 'Donghyuck'

 

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot you had a crush on him in elementary"

 

"Well this is news to me!" Donghyuck exclaimed

 

"We were nine years old it not even a big deal" Mark disregarding the blush rising to face as embarrassment 

 

"Moving on, Renjun, Chenle do you know who Donghyuck's first crush was?" Doyoung asked

 

"uhh..OH! It was me!" Renjun yelled

 

"You are correct" Donghyuck said turning the board around

 

"Your first crush was Renjun?" Jisung asked surprised

 

"Yeah, it was back in the second grade and we dated for like five minutes" Donghyuck laughed

 

Rejun smiled fondly at the memory remembering how Donghyuck thought he was in love even though he was the one who 'broke up' with Renjun because he wanted to stay friends

 

”next question, what is your partners favorite Disney movie?”

 

Chenle and Jisung hit the buzzer at the same time so both boys got a chance to answer

 

”Chenle what’s your answer?” Coach Kim asked

 

”Monsters inc. obviously”

 

”Okay and Jisung?”

 

“Toy Story 2” The boy replied with a smirk on his face

 

Donghyuck and Mark flipped their boards over revealing that they were both correct

 

after short celebrations the next question was asked

 

”What is the worst thing your partner has done and what we’re the conciquences?”

 

Both teams we’re pretty stumped about it before Jaemin suddenly hit the buzzer

 

“Ah! That one time when you pranked Coach and got detention for a month!” Jaemin exclaimed looking proud

 

”is he right?”

 

”sadly, no” Mark replied keeping the board close to his chest

 

”well what was the answer?” Coach Jung asked out of curiosity 

 

“I’d rather not share it” Mark said with a sigh

 

”Well boys you have a chance to answer if you wanna give it a shot” Coach Kim said to Chenle and Renjun

 

”um was it that one time when you accidentally stole a lollipop? You know what now that I think about it there weren’t any concequences you just cried a lot” Chenle said mumbling the last part to himself

 

”Well?” Coach Jung asked looking towards Donghyuck

 

sigh

 

”He’s right” Donghyuck said flipping the board over

 

”I can’t believe you cried over accidentally stealing a lollipop” Jaemin said while laughing

 

”I felt bad! Even if was an accident!” Donghyuck said in attempt to defend himself

 

By the end of the first round Donghyuck's team had four points and Mark's team only had one

 

(I'm not going to write out the other two rounds because that is gonna take way too long oof)

 

\---

”Okay let’s decide who the seeker will be!” Jaehyun said with a clap

 

after a quick game of ‘eeny meany miney moe’ Mark was decided as the seeker

 

As soon as Mark covered his eyes the other boys took off running in different directions 

 

Jeno ran back over to the van hiding under the seats

 

Renjun ran towards the nearest tree climbing it immediately before making himself hidden behind the leaves

 

Jaemin went towards the lake and hid under the port where there was no water

 

Hyuck hid in his and Marks tent hoping he wouldn’t be found to quickly 

 

Jisung ran in the direction where he saw a small cave, hiding out in there

 

Chenle didn’t know where to hide simply walking around the forest before stumbling upon a cave, the boy instantly went in hiding behind some rocks

 

”Chenle” Jisung whispered placing a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder which lead to Chenle letting out a high pitched scream

 

Chenle whipped around gripping his heart which was beating way too fast to be normal

 

”you scared the fuck out of me!” Chenle yelled pushing on Jisungs chest

 

The other boy simply laughed, tears beginning to brim his eyes from how hard he was laughing

 

”it’s not funny asshole” Chenle smoke sending the boy a glare

 

”It totally is though” Jisung managed to wheeze out between laughs

 

Chenle simply rolled his eyes before his ears perked up upon hearing something outside the cave

 

“Jisung shut up!” Chenle hissed trying to get the boy to quiet down but he wouldn’t

 

Seeing that Jisung wouldn’t shut his fat mouth (Chenle’s words not mine) Chenle practically fling himself on top of the other boy covering his mouth with his hand

 

Jisung immediately stopped laughing, his eyes widening and the tips of his ears going red from how close the other boy was

 

After what seemed like an eternity Chenle moved off of Jisung once he heard the footsteps fade away

 

”What’s got you all flustered?” Chenle said observing the other boy

 

”n-nothing” Jisung stuttered 

 

(yes that was very convincing Jisung)

 

Chenle then leaned in on the boys ears

 

“hmm...your ears beg to differ” The boy teased flicking Jisung in the ear

 

”Hey! I sensitive ears cut it out!” Jisung exclaimed cupping his ears 

 

“I can see that” Chenle giggles making the taller boy inwardly coo at his adorableness 

 

‘this boy will be the death of me’ Jisung thought letting out a groan earning a confused look from the older which he shrugged off

 

\---

 

Donghyuck was the first one found, apparently it wasn’t a good idea to hide in your tent and apparently it also wasn’t a good idea to blast BTS while hiding in said tent, oh well lesson learned

 

Jeno was found next when he decided to peek his head out of the car, the car however decided it wants to be loud as fuck so the alarm started blaring the car door was opened. Of course Jeno tried to leave the scene quickly knowing that he would get caught but since the universe hates him hit foot got stuck on a seatbelt and was soon caugh by Mark who was being accompanied by Donghyuck

 

Jaemin was found next simply because he was starting to get bored. The boy literally walked from underneath pier and sat there in the open waiting for Mark to spot him

 

Renjun was found next when he sneezed a little too hard and slipped off the branch he was sitting on, somehow landing on Jaemin’s back

 

”dude what the fuck how?” Renjun questioned once he noticed how Jaemin’s legs barely even wobbled even after Renjun fell on top of him

 

The group then began to search for Chenle and Jisung since they were the only ones who hadn’t been found yet

 

However it eventually started raining so the boy’s rain back to the campsite hiding in the confines of their tents

 

—-

 

“Where the hell are they?” Chenle questioned 

 

“Just be patient what’s the worse that can happen?” Jisung asked and as soon as the words left his mouth the sky erupted in rain and thunder making Chenle jump

 

”Hey, are you okay?” Jisung asked breaking the suffocating silence

 

”I’m fine.” Chenle answered with a shaky voice

 

In all honesty Chenle wasn’t fine. He wasn’t fine at all but he couldn’t let Jisung know that, fearing that it would make him seem weak. He had no reason to think that though, Chenle had a very valid reason as to why he was completely terrified of thunderstorms, he was only nine years old once he developed the fear out of pure traumatization 

 ————

Seven years ago Chenle was a happy boy with no fears at all, of course he’s still happy now but that day absolutely _crushed_ Chenle 

 

Oh that fateful day, Chenle’s day had already been going bad because of some ignorant children in his class but to make matters worse after school it started to rain extremely hard along with strikes of lightning

 

Because Chenle, Donghyuck, and Renjun lived so close to the school the would walk to and from, but to make matters even worse Donghyuck had a doctors appointment and Renjun was sick so Chenle was alone that day

 

In short Chenle’s day went very shitty.

 

He couldn’t wait to go home and just take a long warm bath before curling up on the couch with his mom and dad which he loved dearly 

 

Things did not go to plan.

 

While running home Chenle slipped and fell scraping his knee he wanted to sit there and cry but his butt was currently getting soaked from the wet ground and his hair was starting to become stuck to his forehead as he got pelted with rain

 

Chenle continued on his way ignoring the stinging on his knee before shouting in glee as he saw his house just up the sidewalk

 

”Mommy!” Chenle yelled as he entered the house

 

”I’m home!” He yelled once again while untying his shoes

 

He then noticed that he did not get a response, the boy stilled for a second listening out for any noises 

 

“mommy?” Chenle called while walking up the stairs

 

After checking all the rooms Chenle could confirm no one else was home which was quite strange seeing as though there was always someone home after Chenle arrived from school

 

shrugging it off Chenle walked to the kitchen to get a snack before beginning his bath

 

’hi baby <3 I went to dad’s job cause he forgot his lunch, we’ll be home soon love you xoxo- momma’

 

After Chenle read the note he grabbed his snack and took his bath

 

After doing his homework for about an hour he began to get worried. Where were his parents? Why aren’t they back yet?

 

All of a sudden the thunder got louder making the young boy flinch slightly before his doorbell began to ring

 

Chenle immediately ran down the steps taking a peep through the window before yanking the door open

 

“Dongh-“

 

Before he could finish Chenle was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the crying boy

 

”what’s wrong?” Chenle asked pulling away from the boy

 

”y-your parents...t-they got into a car crash. Chenle sweetie I am so sorry” Donghyucks mom spoke with tear streaks on her face as she pulled the small boy into a hug

 

”Your mom is unconscious but your d-dad he passed-“

 

Everything seemed to silence as the woman spoke those words

 

All Chenle could hear was his heart breaking sobs and crash of lightning making him jump in fear

 

Chenle continued to cry thinking about how he would never see his dad again.

 

That day.

 

That day ruined a perfectly innocent boy.

————

Soft tears began to trickle down Chenle’s face as he thought about the day that he lost his father and apart of himself

 

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around his body and he was being pulled into a hard chest

 

”j-jisu-“

 

”shh Chenle, it’s okay” Jisung whispered carding his fingers through the crying boys hair

 

”it’s not okay, it’ll never be okay” Chenle screamed between sobs, softly hitting jisung on the chest

 

”jisung? Oh my god Chenle!” A voice suddenly yelled

 

All of a sudden Chenle was pulled away from Jisungs warm body and pulled into Donghyuck’s arms

 

”oh my god my son! Are you okay?” Donghyuck screamed making Chenle laugh a little

 

”jisung are you okay?” Donghyuck asked turning his attention to the other boy

 

“I’m fine” he answered standing up

 

”oh my god I knew we shouldn’t have played this dumb fucking game, come on we have to get back to the camp”

 

Of course Chenle wants his father back, but at that moment in time the only thing he wanted was to be in Jisungs arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Donghyuck Being The Cutest Boy Alive? It's More Likely Than You Think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new side of Chenle is revealed to Jisung, Renjun and Jaemin are given *shudder* The Talk, Mark discovering that Donghyuck is actually really fucking cute while half asleep, and Jeno being the best seventh wheel ever!

All the boys had returned to their tents, some more reluctantly than others (read: cough mark and donghyuck cough). Although most of the boys are basically knocked out Chenle and Jisung lay awake in their tent.

 

Chenle was up mainly because of the ferocious storm going on outside their tent, Jisung however was awake contemplating whether or not he should talk to Chenle or pretend to be sleeping

 

"I know you're awake" Chenle said startling the younger boy  
  


Jisung didn't respond as the other boy turned over to face the taller of the two

 

"I can literally hear you thinking" Chenle joked as he examined Jisung facial expression

 

Once again Jisung did not respond but instead wondered how someone could look so beautiful even when barely seen

 

"What're you thinking about" Chenle continued as he realized that Jisung was not going to respond

 

"You mainly" he finally responded

 

"w-what?" Chenle blushed as he finally processed what the boy had said

 

"I mean like if you're okay! I'm not some type of creep you know" Jisung exclaimed involuntarily moving in slightly closer

 

"The amount of times you've flirted with me says otherwise" Chenle teased as he went to flick Jisung's ear once again

 

"Shut up" Jisung replied catching Chenle's hand before he could abuse his poor ears once again

 

The two boys stayed like that for a while as they stared deeply into each others eyes and Jisung continued to hold his grip on the smaller boys hand as a slight blush began to rose to his face as he realized exactly what he was doing

 

Jisung slowly released the boys hand as he mumbled a sorry, Chenle only shot a smile back at the other boy, a smile so cute that it made Jisung physically hurt

 

Another silence fell over the boys as Chenle began to slowly fall asleep and JIsung sat there and relished in the smaller boys beauty, soon enough jisung and chenle were on the brink of sleep until a loud strike of thunder made Chenle jump slightly

 

"chenle, are you okay?" jisung whispered into the dark only to earn a shaky no from the boy. Hesitantly jisung began to open his arms and gesture for chenle to come closer, chenle did not hesitate in practically throwing himself into jisung's arm nuzzling his face deep in jisung's chest 

 

Slowly the boy calmed down falling asleep to Jisungs (not really) steady heartbeat.

 

\---

 

Mark woke up with a start as he heard a loud crash of thunder, as he was about to fall back asleep he realized a very warm object (????) on his chest area

 

"what the fu-" Mark stopped midsentence as he saw one of the most angelic looking boys sleeping soundly on his chest. 

 

'Okay backtrack. First of all who the hell told Donghyuck it was allowed to be this cute, Second of all what the fuck Mark, Third of all what the fuck, is this allowed? what the fuck is that allowed???? sTop It.' Mark thought to himself being the crackhead he is

 

Even though Mark was enjoying this very much the two still hated each other and he knew that Donghyuck wouldn't be happy to find out that they were cuddling so he slowly started to move away trying to get Donghyuck off of him without waking the boy out of his sleep

 

All of a sudden Donghyuck began to slightly stir in his sleep and Mark stood frozen wondering if this was how he would die (smh so dramatic)

 

As Donghyuck was half asleep he shifted his head on Mark's chest in order to look at him while rubbing his eyes ever so cutely and giving the older a slight pout

 

'oh my god. This is how I die and honestly I'm not even mad about it" Mark thought to himself as he admired the boy

 

"Mark stop moving" Donghyuck slightly whined pulling his body closer to Mark's and wrapping a leg around the boys waist

 

'Donghyuck being the cutest boy alive? It's more likely than you think!'

 

Donghyuck then let out a small giggle before mumbling a thanks making Mark turn a deep red

 

Soon enough Donghyuck fell asleep once again followed by Mark who was in Heaven.

 

\---

"Well, well, well look what we have here" a voice suddenly spoke slowly drawing Renjun out of his sleep

 

Renjun responded with a slight whine and a hit to whoever he was on top of, honestly at that point he did not care he just wanted to sleep

 

"hey don't hit me!" slowly the voice became more recognizable as Renjun's fogged up mind slowly cleared

 

'who the fuck is talking and why won't they let me sleep' Renjun thought to himself as he pressed his body further into the warm body heat

 

slowly being lulled back to sleep the voice spoke again

 

"are you going to get up or are you just gonna lay there on top of me?" Jaemin spoke

 

'Wait Jaemin????why the hell would jaemin be saying th-' Renjun cut off his own thoughts as he suddenly sat up

 

"sleeping beauty is finally awake" Jaemin spoke flashing Renjun a smile

 

"Oh my god." Renjun whispered to himself

 

Before Jaemin could respond their tent was suddenly being unzipped

 

"Rise and shin-" Doyoung stopped suddenly as his eyes fell on the two boys

 

I mean come on what would you do if you go to wake up the damn campers and you find your cheerleader straddling a basketball player? you freak the fuck out.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK" Doyoung screamed before he could even stop himself

 

"Doyoung are you okay?" Jaehyun as he ran over to the other coach

 

Now what would you do if you go to check up on the cheerleading coach and you find your basketball player being straddled by a cheerleader? once again, you freak the fuck out.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK"

 

due to all the ruckus Jeno decided to join the party and took a peek inside the tent

 

"get it jaemin" the boy spoke reaching out to give Jaemin a high five however Jaemin looked to traumatized to even move so he moved to give Renjun a high five only to find out that he looked equally traumatized and just decided to pull his hand back

 

"okay then" he mumbled to himself walking away from the tent to go wake the others

 

\--

"Coach why're you giving us the talk we're juniors I think we know about that stuff by now" Jaemin spoke still slightly red from this mornings events

 

"Because you two clearly don't know about safe sex!" Jaehyun exclaimed

 

"Oh my god I'm still a child I don't want a hear about this!" Renjun yelled covering his ears

 

"You're older than me" Jaemin spoke

 

"I don't care" Renjun spoke with his ears still covered

 

"Seriously though we don't need the talk, we're both children and i'm not even thinking about sex" Jaemin spoke

 

"Then what was going on this morning" Doyoung glared at Jaemin, The boys were practically Doyoungs son so seeing that made him basically hate Jaemin

 

"Literally nothing we just woke up that way!" Jaemin said trying to explain again

 

"Yes because Renjun definitely sleeps sitting up" Jaehyun said disregarding Jaemins statement

 

"Oh my god how many times do we have to tell you that I got up? I have no interest in have s-e-x with Jaemin or anyone for that matter" Renjun whined

 

"Dude you're like a baby can you even say the word sex?" Jaemin teased

 

"Shut up!" Renjun screamed covering his ears once Jaemin said the word

 

"Doesn't matter you guys are still get The Talk" Doyoung said

 

The two boys groaned

 

"So lets start with the birds and the bees"

 

Worst moment of their life.


End file.
